Everlasting Love
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: This is an IrukaXOC fic! It's rated M for later chapters, first chapter is innocent. Insinuated RaiGen. This is my first story and I suck at summaries so...ENJOY!
1. Coming Home

Ok! This is my first story! It's an IrukaXOC fic.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the original characters or the anime Naruto. I only own the character Nayamashii whom I made up.

Enjoy! I will try my very best on this story!

* * *

He stood at the K.I.A. stone, gently tracing one name. It was the anniversary of her assumed death. She'd been gone for four years, he knew he had to let her go, but he just…couldn't. "Nayamashii…" he said softly, thinking of his best friend. She'd been presumed dead two-and-a-half years prior to now. Her mission was only meant to last a year at the most, but here they were, four years later and not a one of the ANBU from that mission had returned. Around his students and former students he always wore a smile. He always wore a smile when he was upset or in pain, to try and cover it up.

In all truth he'd loved her, but considering when she was fifteen, he had been 19, he hadn't told her. She would have turned nineteen the passed November. It was June and he'd turned 23 the passed May.

The chunin looked at his watch, if he didn't leave now he would be late for class and he didn't want to be like his friend Kakashi in that sense. He left the K.I.A. stone heavy-hearted and headed to the academy to teach his students.

* * *

Four long years in an unknown village. Her closest friends believing she was dead. All of that would change in the few miles she had left to run. During the past four years she'd been in a distant village, the Village Hidden in the Darkness. When she turned fifteen, she became a part of the ANBU Black Ops. When she turned sixteen she was sent on a mission to help a secluded, unknown village in a war against the Sound Village. She, along with a team of ANBU, left for the Village Hidden in the Darkness.

The war raged for almost a whole year, some village people died, and some ANBU were lost. The remaining ANBU stayed for the following year to help rebuild the small village. They were just about done when the Sound Village attacked a second time, and a whole new war broke out. This time it was destruction. The whole village was torn to shreds. Almost everyone in the village was killed.

She was one of the few lucky ones to live. All of her comrades from the Leaf Village were slain, the majority of the people who had inhabited the small village were slain. Only a couple of children were still alive along with three adults. She helped them bury the villagers along with her fallen comrades then helped the few survivors find new homes. That all in its self took months to accomplish, and then she ventured home.

Miles were passing quickly as she dashed through the trees, eager to return home. Soon the village gates were in her sights. She was elated. Once to the gates she allowed the guards to do as they needed and then she ran straight for the Hokage's office. She'd heard about the Sound Village attacking Konoha, but she hadn't heard about there being a new Hokage.

Once at the Hokage's office she knocked on the door. "Enter," she heard a female say. She obeyed and opened the door. They looked at each other and looked equally shocked. "What's your business?" the woman in the Hokage's desk asked plainly. Noticing her surroundings, she figured the woman before her was the new Hokage. She straightened up. "My name is Nayamashii Echizen, four years ago I was sent on a mission along with five other comrades and we were all presumed dead," she explained. The woman looked from Nayamashii to another girl in the room who immediately left. Nayamashii figured it was to look at files to see if this was true. The woman returned her gaze to the brunette ANBU before her.

"So you've been presumed dead, how long?" she asked. Nayamashii thought for a moment. "I believe for about one and a half to two years ago," she replied. Tsunade nodded and soon the girl from before returned, handing Tsunade a file. "Thank you, Shizune," she said as she opened the file, reading through it. "Here it says that once you and your teammates were presumed dead, the majority of the things you owned incusing your homes were sold or gotten rid of," Tsunade informed her. Nayamashii nodded. "I was assuming that would happen," she mumbled. Tsunade ignored that and looked back up at her. "For now, you can stay at an inn, free of charge, unless you find another place to stay. But you will want to start house hunting very soon," she stated. I nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. And I will," she assured. Tsunade nodded and shooed her off.

Nayamashii sighed as she walked out onto the street, out of the Hokage building. For her, the first thing on her to-do list was to find all of her friends and tell them she was home. She searched around and knew she'd find one of her best friends at one of three places, the bookstore, the training grounds, or the K.I.A. stone. At this time of day, Nayamashii was pretty sure he wouldn't be at the K.I.A. stone so she went to the training grounds first, and to her luck he was there!

She quietly made her way up towards the jounin and his team of genin. The genin, a blonde boy, a pink-haired girl, and a raven-haired boy, were doing a three-way spar while their sensei was leaning against a tree, half watching them and half reading his book. She watched him and the genin for a minute before deciding to make her presence known. "'Kashi-kun," she said gently, getting his attention with the nickname only she ever used. His whole frame tensed and his single visible eye darted over to her. He slowly came into a standing position. "N-Nayamashii? Is that…really you?" he asked, surprised. She gave a small smile and a nod. "Yes, 'Kashi-kun. It's me, I'm home, and alive," she said. She barely had time to react before she was brought into a tight hug, all three of the genin stopping in their tracks apparently surprised by their sensei's actions.

"Kakashi…can't…breath…" Nayamashii wheezed, returning the hug. Kakashi chuckled and loosened his grip, soon letting go of her completely. "Kakashi-sensei, is this your girlfriend or something?" the blonde asked. Both Nayamashii and Kakashi both chuckled. "No, Kakashi and I are only friends. My name's Nayamashii," Nayamashii introduced herself. The blonde grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he yelled, determined. "And it's a good thing you're not Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend, you're WAY too pretty to be with HIM," he said. Nayamashii chuckled again and Kakashi scowled, making Nayamashii start laughing.

After introductions were exchanged, Nayamashii excused herself so she could go find her other friends. After finding Anko, Genma, Raidou, Kurenai, Gai, and a couple others she headed to the academy. Class was still in session, but she would just wait until school was over to greet her absolute best friend.


	2. Living Arrangements

Nayamashii made her way around the outside of the academy and came across her best friend's classroom, which just happen to ha

Nayamashii made her way around the outside of the academy and came across her best friend's classroom, which just happen to have a window open. Class was almost over so she did something very Nayamashii-like. She hopped up and silently landed, perched on the windowsill. She waited there patiently, her hand itching to reach into her pouch for her Icha Icha book, but she knew once her one-track minded friend saw her she'd get yelled at.

Twenty minutes before class ended, a girl raised her hand. "Yes, Kimi-chan?" Iruka asked. "Iruka-sensei, have you noticed the lady at the window?" the dark-haired girl asked. Iruka furrowed his brow and glanced at the window. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped. "N-N-Nayamashii?" he stuttered in utter disbelief. Nayamashii gave a slight smile. "Hey, 'Ruka-kun. Yes, it's me. I'm alive," she replied. A few of the kids in his class giggled at his nickname.

Iruka seemed happy, but also still utterly surprised. Nayamashii hopped down from her perch on the windowsill. "'Ruka?" she asked gently. He seemed to have frozen in place. "'Ruuuka…" Nayamashii said gently again, taking another step towards her friend. Now she was getting a little worried about him. Iruka blinked slightly and a smile grew on his lips as he brought his best friend into a tight hug. Nayamashii gasped softly but smiled and hugged her friend back. A few of the kids in the class were giggling. Iruka gave them a warning glance and they immediately quieted. One boy, however, had to make a joke. "Is this your _girlfriend_, Iruka-sensei?" he asked teasingly. Iruka's face flushed and Nayamashii chuckled softly at the boy, not commenting on Iruka's red face.

"N-no, Haru, sh-she's not," he stuttered out. Nayamashii grinned as she pulled away from him. "I'm just his best friend that's been gone for about four years," she informed. The whole class 'oooooh'ed and then there was a barrage of 'so who are you?'s and 'why were you gone so long?'s. Iruka sighed and got his class to calm down and Nayamashii chuckled again. "Well, my name is Nayamashii Echizen. I've been away on a mission this whole time. It was only supposed to last a year but it turned into a four-year effort. I was assumed dead about, one and a half to two and a half years ago and I just got back today," I explained. More 'ooooh's. Soon it was time for the class to be dismissed and once they were all gone Iruka hugged his best friend again. Nayamashii giggled and hugged him back. Iruka smiled hearing her giggle; he'd missed Nayamashii's giggle, her smile, her voice, her eyes, he'd just missed everything about her.

"I can't believe you're back," he said softly. Nayamashii looked up at him and smiled. "Well believe it, baby," she said, grinning. Iruka blushed softly at the 'baby' even though he knew she wasn't literally calling him 'baby'. "S-so how was your mission? Why did it take you so long to get back?" he asked, frowning. Nayamashii sighed softly. "Well my original mission, to help in the war effort, was a success. We drove the enemy forces away. The next year or so, we were re-building the village after what had happened. The other ANBU and I decided to stay and help with that. The next year, that village that had attacked them in the past, attacked them again. Since we'd spent all our time re-building, we hadn't spent any time training like the other village had, so they quickly destroyed the village, killing the majority of the people. After that, the village left and I was one of the very few left alive. I helped the remaining few find homes in villages nearby, and then I was able to return home," she explained with a soft sigh. Iruka frowned, unsure of what to say to that. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Nayamashii looked up at him with a grin. "No need for _you_ to be sorry!" she said. Iruka smiled softly back, but could see the sadness behind the grin.

"So where are you staying now that you're back?" he asked, changing the subject. Nayamashii's grin disappeared a bit. "Eheh, well when I was presumed dead, they sold my house and got rid of most of my belongings. Tsunade-sama said I could stay at an inn, free of charge, for a little while until I found a new house though," she said. Iruka shook his head. "Nonsense. You can stay with me," he said with a grin. Nayamashii's face lit up. "Really?! Oh I'd really appreciate that, Iruka!" she said happily, hugging him. His face lit up too, like a Christmas tree, bright red. He smiled and hugged her back. "It's no big deal, really," he replied. Nayamashii grinned and chuckled.


End file.
